Titans meet the Elementals
by MisterHamTX
Summary: A new hero is in town and he needs the Titans help. FIRST FAN FIC EVER SO PLEASE READ AND GIVE ME ANY TIPS YOU CAN OFFER.
1. Chapter 1

**Titans meet the elementals**

A cloaked figure loomed in the dark shadows of an alleyway staring at the humongous "T" shaped tower. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it from an unknown source.

"I spose that's where I'm headin'".

He stepped out from the shadows into the midday sun

"Couldn't hurt, after all, they are just a bunch of kids new to the game".

He continued walking on his path toward the tower, but he is interrupted by a stranger wielding a dagger accompanied by 3 other men. It was blatantly obvious that this man didn't want to make any light conversation.

"Hey kid!"

The mugger definitely had about 3 other guys with him. All wielding blunt objects of some kind. They all had an obvious bloodlust I their eyes.

"I suggest if you have anything to give, it would be wise to give it to me now"

The stranger eyed down the group of all the muggers. He grew a toothless grin across his face. His eyes started to blow with a black luminescence.

"Well if yall got anything……. you'd better bring it."

"Alright kid if that's the way its gonna be…. TIME TO MEET YOUR MAKER"

With that the muggers rushed the stranger getting ready to slam him into the ground. The stranger burst into flames before and before they could get to him he grabbed the boss and broke his arm off. The arm disintegrated in his hands as the mugger stared at his bloody little nub. The others looked at the stranger in awe while switching back to their boss who at the moment was still squirming in his own blood.

"If yall really want to die… I suggest you attack."

The muggers rushed him, but no sooner than when they did that he punched a hole through the second mugger with his beating heart still in his hand.

"Your kind of scum doesn't deserve to live." he looked at the other two and said,"Oh and by the way, my name is scorch, and welcome to my furnace."

He opened up his palm and a huge vortex of flames came out from his hand and incinerated the group almost immediately leaving no trace or evidence of his murder, or as he would like to put it, cleansing. He picked his cigarette box out of his pocket and lit another one.

"Danmit, I hate it when they make me drop my cigarette."

Scorch continued on his path as the sun was rising on his shoulders. Looking ahead at his shadow.

"Well it looks like its going to be a good day."

**AT THE TOWER**

Their leader stepped out into the kitchen to the alarm that had woken them all up from their sleep…. some not so soundly. Raven had woken up with a certain green human peaking at her while she was sleeping in the nude. She had almost killed him in a fit.

"Uuhhh Raven….."

"What?" she said in a low menacing growl.

"Sorry bout that, this morning, couldn't help it" he said with a laugh.

"YOU BASTARD WHAT DO YOU MEAN COULDN'T HELP IT!"

All of a sudden the milk blew up in the fridge covering everything in there in white frothiness. Robin had been witnessing the whole argument while cyborg and star were busy sleeping on the table.

"I know its early Titans sorry bout the interruption…" he said looking around the table.

"Interruption nuthin I was in the middle of an excellent dream. Haven't I told yall when you see my leg up in the air like this." Cyborg lifted his leg up like he was about to kick something." not to wake me up?"

"Hah yah but there was a serious disturbance in Downtown" Robin pointed to a location on the map," there some people witnessed some strange lights coming from an ally and a strange figure walking from the incident"

"Well then... it seems we got a problem on our hands" Raven said getting ready for a fight.

"No shit smartass." Beast boy said with a smirk.

"Shut the hell up." Said raven then getting them into a heated argument over who knows what.

"Friends we should be fighting the enemy not each other." Starfire said trying to pass out mustard to everyone.

"Comon Titans we gotta go lets move!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**BACK IN DOWNTOWN**

"Well then, I suppose this should be a good of enough ummmmmm trap I guess, ah fuck I knew I shoulda finished school oh well".

Scorch looked up at the huge flaming building.

"Yep this looks really nice". He said smiling at his own mischievous creation. "OOOOOOOOhhh yah, they should be here any..."

FLING FLING FLING FLING. Four shiny green bolts were shot at the feet of the perpetrator. He jumped back quickly enough to avoid that but not the sonic cannon blast that followed. WHAM!. Scorch flew into his own flaming building.

"O SHIT WE KILLED HIM". Beast boy said with his jaw dropping to the concrete below.

"Uuuuuhhh my bad yall." Cyborg said as he shrugged.

"My Bad? Is all you have to say? Jesus Christ you killed someone!" Robin said grinding his teeth together.

He was interrupted by a huge explosion coming from the building. In its wake stood the so called dead man. It looked as if he had turned into a fiery human. His hair was burning wildly and the rest of his body was on fire. He didn't look like Hotspot but he did have fire all around him.

"Haha, you kids got me, but," he exploded into fire," I wont let it happen again."

"Who are you." Robin said raising an eyebrow.

"Ha ha ha ha brother of hotspot." Beast boy said while holding his gut trying to keep from crappin in his pants.

"Good one kid, but I think yall should listen to me." Before he said the Titans had already jumped him.

Robin had launched two birdarangs at him which had incinerated before they even got 6 feet away from him. Robin gawked at the flaming human which stood before him wondering (how the hell did he do that?). Starfire had hurled a string of starbolts while Scorch was avoiding them like he was playing dodgeball.

"By the way I don't think I introduced myself". He looked at starfire. "My name…. is Scorch and I really need to speak to you."

The Titans weren't paying any attention as they launched another attack. Beastboy had turned into a Tyrannosaurus rex. He charged at Scorch with his jaw wide open ready to bite down on to the flaming human, but instead he was silenced with an uppercut to the jaw. Beastboy fell silent to the ground. Raven and Cyborg were both staring at what he just did.

"Cyborg there is no possible way he can be that strong, right?" she said while staring at the downed Beastboy.

"I don't know Rae, the dude is on fire."

"You have a point oh well…. DOESN'T MEAN WE CANT FIGHT!" Raven's eyes were glowing Black. She had learned to use her powers without saying Azerath Metrion Zenthos. Her powers weren't any stronger with or without the words so she found it simpler to just not say it. She grabbed Scorch with an ethereal black hand and slammed him into the ground.

"INFERNO!" Scorch exploded once more and walked out of the crater he had created. He had seemed to be in even more flames. Every step he took the ground underneath his feet had melted.

"Well kiddies I guess theres only one way to get your attention. Time to stop playing" He blazed a trail with amazing speed towards raven. He grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and put her face into the ground. She winced as the pain was starting to get to her. She could feel that he was way over the temperature that she could handle even with a barrier. The flames were starting to burn her clothes revealing her chest.

He looked at the other Titans with his left hand raised ready to burn her face.

"Well Titans it's time to make a choice, listen to what I have to say or see the flesh burn off her face." He looked at them with a smile.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" Robin snarled as he had a bloodlust in his eye.

"Oh would I?" he looked over his shoulder noticing Cyborg aiming his sonic Cannon so he wouldn't hit Raven. " You see kiddies I have no problem with killing, I don't enjoy it by I don't care either, people come people go, death is as normal as the common cold to me so make a choice or hear her scream."

Raven sweated as Scorch's left hand got even closer to her face. Robin didn't want to listen to a word this asshole had to say. He just wanted to fry his ass. He looked at the rest of the team who were counting on him to make a decision. They had told him before that it didn't matter what decision he made they would always follow him and if he made the wrong decision they'd die, and that would be that.

"Alright…. What do you want?" he gritted his teeth.

"Good choice." He threw Raven back at them. " Take me back to your tower and I'll explain it all"

"Why should we" beastboy said. He had finally woken up from that hit to the jaw.

"Do you want to remember what happened last time kid?"

Beastboy ran behind Robin and shivered. Robin slapped himself in the face with embarrassment. The rest of the team was formed up behind him aswell. Raven still holding her arm from that encounter.

"Shuttup beast boy. Alright we'll take you back to your tower."

"but robin…." Starfire looked at Robin worried.

"Its not like we have a choice. I'll think of something to beat this guy but for now we just have to go with the flow."

"Alright then." Scorch said. "Lets go"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back at the Tower**

All the Titans were circled around him keeping cautious eyes on him. Scorch couldn't blaim em though. Just a few moments ago he had almost killed one of their teammates, of course he wasn't going to kill her but he had to make them believe him.

"First off, sorry bout that, I had to get you guys to listen." He looked over at Raven. "Please, I'm not to good at this but will you accept my apology?"

She just looked down at her lap. Just moment he was trying to kill her and now he was trying to apologize? Man this guys was weird.

"Ha ha ha ha oh well, it was worth the try right, but back to important matters." He changed his tone to a more serious tone. "I'm here to ask for your help."

Robin looked like he was about to fall out of his seat.

"You said, you want us to help you? Why?"

"Hmmmm lemme explain a little bit more." He paused for a moment closed his eyes. He opened them and said. "Well you see kiddies I'm an elemental."

"A what" Beast boy said with question marks popping all over his head.

"An elemental, a person, or human to control a certain element for eternity."

"Im guessing yours is fire" Raven said sarcastically.

"yah. There are other elementals too. Earth, wind, energy, water, light, dark, and even some more." He looked over at starfire and grinned. She looked away.

"And we were chosen to protect the stability of this planet and any other planet." He lit a cigarette. Robin looked at him.

"No smoking"

"How old are you anyway" Cyborg said looking at him like he was crazy smoking a cigarette at his age. He looked to be at least 18.

"Last time I checked… a few hundred thousand years old." All of the Titans fell right out of their seat.

"Do you really expect us to believe that?" Raven said with a growl.

"Nope" he said with a cigarette still lit. "I'm immortal, you know, protect for E-T-E-R-N-I-T-Y"

"Right, well we didn't think you were serious" Beast boy said with a smile.

"Well I bet you feel dumb" He said with a laugh. Beast boy was over in his seat glaring at Scorch.

"Enough, what do you want our help with?" Robin said interrupting that conversation.

"Well remember those Elementals I was telling you about?" Scorch said while looking at Starfire again but talking to Robin.

"I'm over here, and yah."

"Well they've been sort of kidnapped." He scratched his head and looked at the roof wondering how to explain what was coming next.

"What do you mean sort of?" They all asked quizzically.

"Well they were locked in a eternal vortex of shadows that hold them in different corners of the earth."

"Well how do we get them out.?" Robin asked.

"Well in each of their spots they have a guardian who makes sure whoever gets close enough dies, well I kinda need your help. You see Ive tried and haven't been so successful" He looked at the team and back at Starfire. There was something different about this girl….. and he was liking it. The leader of the team obviously wasn't.

"Alright we'll help."

"WhAt!" they all said together.

"But we hardly even know eachother." Cybord said while he was still trying to figure out the beginning of the elementals explanation.

"Ya but if we don't release these guys the world will be lost in disorder…." Robin was interrupted by the elemental

"More like pure chaos, by the way that is another element, but that's different from all the others its more like a being all in its own."

"Right" Raven said.

"Where do we go first." The leader of the group picked up a control pressed a button and a huge map came out on the projector screen.

"Well I thought we could start with one of my old buddies, his name is Granite. He's the earth elemental. He's about one and a half million years old."

"Well the more I hear this the more it sounds like some sort of cartoon, it doesn't help to just sit around here and talk about it. Lets go rescue this guy." Said the green human finally speaking up.

"Alright then, to the Sahara we go."


	2. Meet Granite

**Chapter II:Titans meet…..Granite**

"Sand, sand, sand, and wait look more fricken sand." Beastboy was pushing his face up against the glass of the T-ship. Making odd faces attracting lots of attention from the rest of the Titans. Raven herself was trying to keep her eyes off the flaming boy on top of the ship. Starfire was sleeping peacefully because she had drankin some tea before they had left.

"Are you doin ok up there?" Cyborg looked up to see Scorch smoking a cigarette.

"Yah im doin fine, we're almost there, bout 8 more minutes."

"Have you been this way before." Robin was reading some information on his laptop while talking through his comset to the elemental.

"Yah, plenty, obviously I've always made it out alive but sometimes its gotten hairy."

"I wanted to ask you this earlier but, you were to busy tryin to melt my face, how did you get out of your trap?"

"I got lucky I guess, the guardian let up a bit and gave me chance to get free, he told me the information that I needed then I killed him."

"You killed him?" the green human asked still making faces out the window.

"Pfffft yah, I kill everyone who threatens me."

"Really? Why?" Raven said

"Don't know, just do."

"Riiiiiiight, well I guess back to counting sand." Beastboy stuck his face back up against the window and continued counting.

"WE'RE HERE" The T Ship almost came to a complete halt then landed gracefully into the barren desert. The Titans and there guest stepped out onto the devils playground and looked everywhere for some kind of sign. The elemental stepped out infront of the and raised his hands into the air.

"Where is it and what are you doing?" Robin looked at him menacingly hoping that they weren't led on some wild goose chase.

"You'll see, alright ladies and gentlemen get ready cause its about to get a lil bumpy."

The elemental raised his arms even higher and started to chant some words of an unknown language. A light parted the sky and a huge burst through the ground towering above them higher than any tower known to mortals. The Titans stared in amazement and shock as they witnessed the huge tower open up to reveal a dark desolate place where nothing existed in it but Huge mountains and canyons. They watched and a huge colossal dog like creature stepped out into the desert. It had four eyes two on each side, it had one horn coming out of its forehead, it had three claws coming out of each of its feet, and it's heart was beating outside of its body on the back of its neck.

"What the hell is that thing?" said the pale skinned goth staring with fright at their opponent.

"That thing there is the guardian," Scorch fired up, "and he's are target, COMON LETS GO!"

The Titans and Scorch ran at the beast in full force. Beast boy tried turning into a Tyrannosaurus rex to try to match the behemoth in size but he still did not measure. The earth guardian tried to squash the green dinosaur but starfire stopped it in it's tracks with a trail of starbolts up its arm. The Beast moved away still unscaved but curious about the green eyed being that had just attacked it. Robin threw freeze disk at its eyes cause the creature to shriek an unbearable sound. Flailing its paws wildly it hit starfire. Scorch blazed a trail running up the creatures arm at an amazing speed going for the heart.

"GO FOR THE HEART…. Huh…STARFIRE!" He jumped off the beast trying to reach the unconscious tamaranian. He cought her and landed a safe distance away from the monstrosity. While three of the Titans were still fighting he ran over to Robin.

"Robin! Take care of her. Shes been hit bad."

"Gotcha"

Scorchs eyes glowed a blood red. "This bitch is mine"

He blasted the ground propelling himself toward the beast. Going to fast he knew he couldn't stop himself on the beast without hurting himself he aimed for one of the eyes. The creature didn't see the flaming bullet coming towards him because he was to busy with the other titans. Raven was shielding her self from the creatures tail while still trying to attack it. Cyborg was trying to cause some damage but the creature seemed to occupied with Raven. Beastboy looked at Cyborg.

"Hey, Boombox?"

"Hell yah"

Beastboy started running at the creature with cyborg behind him. Beastboy jumped and morphed into a turtle. Cyborg punched the green turtle so he went flying towards the beast and to give him an extra boost cyborg pushed him ahead with a powered up a sonic cannon blast. When Beastboy got in closer he turned into a dragon and torching the beast by the ear.

"AUUUUGGGGHHHH" Scorch burst into the creatures eye. The creature screamed in agony clutching the place where its eye had once been with its paw.

"Did he just do what I think he did" Raven gawked at the sight of a hole in the creatures head.

"I think he did" Cyborg said with the same expression on his face.

"Danm that dude is hardcore." The green changeling said as he returned to the side of his team.

The creature seemed like it was having some kind of indigestion. It held its lower body in pain. The creatures body started to expand and contract in different parts deforming it then it finally exploded showering blood and organs everywhere. A Fire was standing where the creature had just towered.

"Shit….. I don't expect to do that again." He lit a cigarette and walked over towards Raven.

"You know. For a girl covered in demon guts you look pretty danm good." He looked in her eyes as he said that. She felt kind of weird but it was a pretty good feeling.

"Uuuh thanks I guess you to."

"Heh" Scorch looked at the other Titans.

"Booyah you killed that sucka in one try you go man."

"Yah, that was off the chain." Beast Boy got weird looks from everyone after that last comment. "Heh heh how bout I just don't try that again."

Scorched walked over to Robin who was kneeling over an unconscious Starfire.

"How's she gonna be?"

"Shes gonna be fine"

"Good" As soon as the elemental finished saying that a mountain rose in place of the stone tower. The Mountain opened out and let out a light. A dark figure walked out revealing himself. He looked sort of like a very muscular monk with blue eyes, and know robe, but boots.

"Titans, I'd like you to meet Granite."


	3. Hello sister

**_Ok Ok I know its been, I don't know a year maybe? But I really had to do this school thing so please forgive me you guys. I really hoped you guys enjoyed the first chappie, btw, I started a new fan fic if yall wanna get started reading that one too. So please without further adu please enjoy chapter III of Titans meet the Elementals: Hello Sister._**

**Hello Sister**

"So who the hell are you?" Robin walked over and stared the man in his face.

"Huh who said that." The man looked down. "Oh you short stuff. Yah I'm Granite, and you would be?"

"Yah I'm the leader of this team. We helped you friend here handle that guardian thing."

"You look a little short to be a leader kid heh heh. Well so does the rest or you so called team." Granite was eyeing the rest of the team. Looking at them up and down with disapproval.

"Hey asshole." Raven came up to him right in his face. "You think we're kids, just try to take me on." Granite looked at her.

"Alright sweet stuff, lets go." Granites eyes started to glow yellow and he seemed to go into some sort of trance. His body increased three times in size and could easily tower a bit over Cinderblock. His skin started to clear, and his bones and innards turned to stone. His new voice sounded dry and craggy.

"Alright kid show me what you've got." The Titans were watching as Raven shot a psychic claw to his face. The mammoth didn't seem to be effected at all. As quick as she shot the first claw she tried to push him back with a psychic push. All of her attempts were to no avail.

"I guess it's my turn now." Granite slammed his fist into the ground, and a new one appeared right under Raven. It shot up and grabbed her. She tried to move but was in his hold completely.

"So sweet heart have you learned your lesson?" There was a loud snap. He had accidentally broken one of her ribs.

"COUGH Fuck you." She spat blood into his face. Granite looked at her and wiped the blood of his face then dropped her into the ground.

"Before you talk big make sure you can back it up. That goes to all of you punks." He regained his natural size, and looked at Scorch.

"This is the help you got? This is what is supposed to help us rescue our brothers and sisters from the darkness?"

Scorch looked at him.

"Yah and we can't afford any more accidents like that, you got it Granite?" He was looking right at Granite with fire in his eyes.

"Humph… whatever happens I'm leaving it on your shoulders."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Scorch looked at the rest or the team. "Alright let's go". He walked past them to the T-ship.

"Hey! I'M THE LEADER OF THIS TEAM AND I MAKE THE CALLS. YOU'RE FRIEND JUST HURT ONE OF MY TEAM MATES, YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT?" Robin was screaming at Scorch and started a walk towards him. The walk soon turned into a full sprint.

"Robin stop, yo man its only a rib fracture. She's alright." Cyborg was scanning Raven to make sure. "Yah she's alright."

Robin was not listening. He didn't like the look of this guy when he first came and he still didn't him now.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO HER!!"

He jumped and pulled his bow staff on him, but starfire jumped in his way. The full blunt of his weapon was delivered onto starfires face. Robin looked at her crying.

"Oh my god starfire. I'm so sorry, Please forgive me." Robin started to cry. Starfire looked at him and smiled.

"Robin, friend you are aware that I am much tougher than that. We must not fight. We need him as much as he needs us." She looked over at Scorch and sighed.

"Come on, we have to go. If we can free my cousins fast enough both raven and starfire will be healed completely. We must hurry though, time is not our ally." Granite raised his hand palm up. His eyes rolled up into his skull and his mouth uttered a few words in a dead language. A sandstorm came and picked them from the ground. It lifted them into the air and took them. They soon landed on an island. It was covered in palm trees and shrubs. There was a mountain in the middle of the island. The titans looked around as the dust cloud settled and stood amazed at the islands beauty. It was unlike anything they had ever seen and they wondered why anyone would choose to be captured here.

"Don't touch a danm thing, less you feel like being burned." Granite walked forward on the sand and scanned the environment. He sensed something dreadful coming their way, or maybe, it was already there.

"Dude… What do you mean get burned?" Beastboy said as he looked around on the island. He saw a coconut and decide he was a bit hungry. He morphed into a spider monkey and closed in on the tree. He touched it and his skin started to boil, he recoiled from the startling pain. He Changed back and starting sucking on his finger wimpering in pain.

"What did you think he meant?" Scorch interrupted and walked beside his brother, "Everything on this island except the ground you walk on burns to the touch. It has a positive charge, and takes the electrons from the body at an alarming rate. Much like a chemical reaction of Mg(No3)2."

Raven was taking this all in and she interrupted.

"Wait everything has a charge, but how is it actually this powerful?"

"You're smart kid, Yah everything does, but with my sister here its amplified by who knows what."

"Your sister?" Robin interrupted. He looked at Scorch, thinking about what he had planned.

"Yup my sister, and she has one hell of a temper." He walked carefully along the ridge of the pass, making sure not to touch the walls of the stone walls that covered above them. "Hmm looks like we have to stop here. Granite you go on ahead and activate the reaction, lead the guardian out here, we'll be waiting."

Granite looked at him and nodded then ran off scraping the walls as he ran, burning some skin off.

"I thought you said this stuff would burn man?" Cyborg said as he watched the Behemoth run toward the darkness.

"Well yah, but remember his element is earth, and its pretty hard to burn some stone." He turned around and pointed towards a clearing on the beach. "Lets camp over here for tonight."

Later that night Scorch had lit up a campfire for the night with his finger. The other Titans rested their heads in the rough sand as Scorch stood first watch. He rested patiently staring deeply into the fire remembering his past. He was interrupted from his day dream from a pale girl who was faking sleep.

"I know you're awake… Raven." He said and smiled. She shuddered and tried to fake sleeping still. "Look I wont hurt you again, believe it or not when I fought you guys I had to use 110 of my power. If Robin didn't give that order quick I would've burnt out." She still didn't move. "…Fine whatever kid, if all you're going to do there is sit, then I'm not going to say a danm word." She then opened her eyes and sat up. Danm she had some pretty eyes. Blue they looked, Scorch couldn't tell, He was half color blind anyway. All white looked blue to him which did not help his quest or mess it up much but it still did make it weird when he saw a nice looking female. Raven was no different than any other girl he'd seen. Nice chest, legs nice too, her hair could be longer, other than that she was nice. Nothing he'd want to love though but she was decent.

"Sup kid?" He pulled cigarette out of seemingly nowhere and lit it with his breath. She inhaled deeply before letting out a word. Then looked at him again. This guy wasn't going to win any fashion contests, not with that hair. How the hell did he get it to stand like that? Must've been a lot of gel. He was pretty tan, not a very strong chin though. Raven liked men or boys with strong definite chins, much like Robins. This guy looked like he had been in a bunch of bad fights; she could see that from the scars on his neck and arms. Nope no feeling towards this one, but danm was he powerful. She could definitely tell he was lying when he said he was almost "burnt" out. Hell she was right under him when he was. He was very strong, he could've broken her arm if he'd felt that he wanted to.

"Kid are you okay?" Broke her from her gaze. He was looking at her. Wow, those were some nice eyes, very very bright red. Unlike nothing she had ever seen.

"Oh, yeah..." she paused for a moment, " do you think it was safe to send your brother to get the guardian, or bring him out… alone?"

"Definetly, He's the toughest guy I know." He smiled at the thought of finally being reunited with his brother. Not only, but he smiled at the fact of having siblings that would be with him forever.

"So how's this Elemental thing work anyway? Are you guys, like immortal?"

"Yup." He coughed for a second, and looked at her. "Ohhh you mean, can we die?"

"Yeah, can you be killed?" Scorch paused for a moment before answering. Raven knew she had let loose a torrent of emotion, she did not mean to.

"heh, Yah kid, unfortunately we can. We are ageless, immune to sickness and all that jazz, but we can be killed. I am actually only the third or fourth fire elemental in the existence of the Universe."

"Really? You don't look that old."

"Well, we retain the look of the age that we we're taken." He looked up into the stars and had a peaceful gaze as he was about to start weaving his story. "Yup I was 16 when it happened. My parents, I don't remember them, the closest thing I remember to having parents are my brothers and sisters, the other elementals. They chose me because, well frankly I don't know, but back then I was very eager to take the job, but if I knew what I knew now I would of turned it down."

"What happened?" The look on his face disappeared. He looked back into the fire.

"heh, Well kid, as a protector of eternity and balance, you see some things. I've seen some people who thirsted for power like ours, and I was there, I had to stop them at whatever the cost, 'cause aint no mortal aloud to have power like this" He then looked over to a tree and blinked. The tree lit up in a second and fell to the ground in ashes.

"I see, so you've killed people before?" He laughed holding his gut, trying to retain his sanity.

"What the hell'd you think I meant when I said 'I don't care about killing people'?"

"I thought you were just trying to scare them.. and me."

"Well I kind of was, but if push came to shove, I probably would've ended you guys, less yall ended me first."

"I see, I've been wondering. Why'd you pick us anyway?"

Scorch looked for a moment, puzzled. Scratching the invisible beard on his chin. He then turned to Raven.

"Good question, think maybe I should kill you all now?" He smiled but she didn't take it so lightly. She stood up with lightning fast reflexes and her eyes started to glow. "Chill kid chill, I was just kidding." She glared at him up and down, then turned around and went back to her spot and lay down.

"I'm going to bed." She growled and was about to close her eyes. Scorch jumped up, and his hair started to flame. He then burst into fire, and turned around.

"No time." He yelled out as loud as possible and shot a flare in the air. "COME ON KIDDIES HERE COMES THE FUN!"

The titans jumped up and saw a rock form Granite, running trying to avoid acid blasts of said serpent. It was huge, really huge, it had a cord going along its back, three pairs of mean looking eyes. It had just been woken up and it didn't look too happy about it. It was blue with nasty leathery skin, and tough scales along its belly. Two tongues leaked out of its mouth, and with a sickening hiss it came after the camp. The Titans jumped out of the way all except for Starfire who was hit by the creature's acid as it was spewing it on its way down. She was blinded for a moment, and tried to fly away, but she unwittingly flew towards the creature, and was caught in it's vice jaw grip. She screamed in pain as the creature swallowed her whole. She tried to use her star bolts to get out but the creatures seemed to be resistant to electrical or biochemical energy. Looked in dismay, as he saw Starfire, slide down the creatures throat. He knew she would not have much time before she ran out of air. Robin ran forward at full sprint as did Scorch. Scorch did not know why he did this for some girl, a girl in fact, that didn't even look all that good, but he didn't care. All he knew was that he had to do it no matter what, even if, it killed him.


	4. Pulse

_**Here it goes ladies and gents, another chapter of Titans meet the Elementals. Please Enjoy. **_

**Pulse**

As he ran he could feel Robins breathing down the back of his neck, he was barely a few steps behind. Scorch for the first time that he had met these kids felt a chill go down his neck. The chill that you get when you're worried about someone you love, but Scorch wasn't sure he loved this person, he barely knew her but yet he's risking his life for her. It was too late now, he was beyond the point of rational thought, and the only thing that mattered was saving this orange skinned girl.

Robin Leaped forward ahead of Scorch with his sword/birdarang combination fully extended. The creature looked up and opened its mouth and spewed out a toxic substance. Robin rolled in the air and planted his feet at opposite sides of the creature's mouth. With a force of a mountain he plunged the sword into what looked like the creatures uvula. He tore his sword away before the creature could spray again, and backflipped upon the scales. However the creature was also negatively charged so he could not stay for long, he soon had to abandon and think of another approach.

The other Titans were launching projectiles from a distance. Cyborg had uprooted a whole tree with his bare hands and launched it at the creature which unfortunately saw it coming and dodged the attack. The creature was not fortunate enough to dodge the next one however coming from a shielded tortoise. Raven had encased him in a psychic barrier and launched beastboy at the abomination. Although the impact was enough to daze it, that was not enough and the rampaging monster continued its rampage.

Scorch was busy by himself attempting to attack and dodge the creature at the same time. The creature sprayed him but he dissolved the material but to no avail. He was side swiped by the creature's tail and sent into the mountain. His fleshed burned, more than he thought it would. The impact had caused a crater in the mountain he couldn't escape, he desperate.ly tried to burn through but his power was being drained by some force in the mountain. Scorch's life was starting to burn away, however another life was churning inside the heroes heart.

Granite was hurling stones at the creature, as he saw his brother get thrown into the mountain side. He started running to get him, but saw the Titans needed help.

"Hold on BROTHER!!!" Granite yelled as he had to make a decision.

"What are you doing?!!!" Raven yelled as she launched another psychic assault.

Granite jumped and landed on the creature, he punched the creatures skull attempting to neutralize it... For good. He instantly changed into his rocky form and weighed the creature down some more, however the creature's carapace had a few disguises under it. A small head reached up and grabbed Granite by the ankle. The golem reached down to grab it and thousands of more tiny heads reached up and grabbed him. He tussled to get them off but they were burning just like everything else on the island. The heads soon turned and started absorbing him, he tried to get up but to no avail. He was almost completely submerged, until a black hand reached down and ripped him from the creatures grasp. The hand threw him up in the air, Granite looked down at Raven with his rocky face and smiled. He dived at the monster again and continued his onslaught while being very careful of his movements. Meanwhile another creature was stirring.

"..Scorch…" A voice stirred in the heroes head.

"What?" He was already half dead, life was slowly fading from him.

"..Scorch… you don't have much time…do you want to save them and yourself?"

"Wait who are you what is this?"

"Time is not a luxury we have Scorch, answer the question."

"Wait.. we?" Scorch thought for a minute until he came to a horrible realization. "No! I killed you!? How can you still be alive?" Scorch was panicking this situation was impossible and quite dangerous.

"hahaha, you cant kill me more than you can kill yourself fool!" The voice became louder and more sinister. "you're friends however are about to become the next meal for the serpent that guards your sister, unless you of course, let it out…"

"I'm not stupid you crazy mother fucker, there's no way AAUUUGHHHHH!!!" That was his legs being burned from his body, now all that remains is the torso and few appendages of the hero.

"Heheh heh, either you do it, or you and your friends WILL die and all that you have fought for will be for NAUGHT!!" The voice started laughing and waited for a response… silence.

"Well then, I suppose its my turn…"

The Titans and Granite were fighting this creature, but they made no impact, this creature was slaughtering the team and they were falling. Robin and Granite kept up the pace; however the rest of the teammates had fallen to the Fatigue and fainted. They were sweating bullets and blood. As they were fighting the mountain where Scorch lay started to rumble. The force of a volcano had been what they experienced. Granite and Robin stopped for a moment to look. A brilliant light had burst from the mountain; molten rock flew everywhere, landing near the Titans. Robin and Granite narrowly escaped and picked up their teammates to safety. They looked upon the mountain and saw as a figure stepped down slowly, lighting every step of his way. He was on fire, a brilliant flame that burned the eyes just to look at it. He had a sinister look upon his... Face?. Matter of fact there was hardly a face, the skin had slightly melted and all hair had been singed and burned off. Symbols were carved upon his breast, but the most frighting of these discoveries were his eyes. They were black, empty, like an abyss leading to the bottomless pit of a soul this creature had. This was not Scorch; all signs of him had left and left this demon in his wake. The man in scorchs place looked around for a second and smiled

"GOD DANM!!!! ITS GOOD TO BE BACK!!!" He smiled with a look of insanity. He turned around and looked at the monster. "So…this is the beasty." The man licked his lips. He turned again to look at Granite and smiled "Long time no see…Rocky"

If he had skin at the moment it would have turned white, he had not feared anything in a long time, but this had struck his spine. His breathes started to become shorter and quicker. He quickly picked up his new friends and started running. Robin reached up and grabbed him by the arm.

"Whats going on?"

"We must leave! Now! There is no time!"

"Wait what are you talking about?"

"That…" He looked at the flaming man who was still standing there, all he did was smile maniacally.

"Wait who's that?"

"…Death."

"Wait who?"

"CANT YOU UNDERSTAND BOY?! DEATH!"

"I don't understand explain danmit!"

"He IS Death incarnate! He lives to exterminate Life! And he was just unleashed again! WE DON'T STAND A CHANCE!"

"Wait! You've met him before?"

"Yes you fool! I've fought him before." Granite sighed as he knew he was going to have to explain this very fast and very now. "Death had found the entire idea of life boring, since he was an elemental ,he…"

"Wait he's you're brother"

"NEVER! I would never be related to a monster like that"

"Then who is he? And where's Scorch"

"A few years back when man was still young, death had guarded over humans and their mortality. However he soon found it trivial to protect things that were always killing themselves. He then went on to slaughter many villages and its inhabitants to rid the world of its vermin. The elementals stepped in to stop this ravaging… all of them except for Chaos, order, Light and dark. Many elementals were slaughtered and sent to the void in that dire time in history. The battle lasted 100 years until Death was finally subdued. They could not however kill him since he was the prophet of death, and without death that would upset the order of the Universe. They had to keep him alive, however not with his own body. The kept him in the Void for a while until the new Elementals were chosen, Scorch was born. Scorch never had a real "family" he was bred, from the DNA of the strongest of beings from across galaxies, for only things such as this could hold death."

"Wait you're saying"

"Yes, We elementals had to place Death inside Scorch, that was the only way we could keep balance to the Universe."

"Why not the void?"

"We considered that, but Death had found a loophole, and almost escaped several times were it not for Eternity."

"Who?"

"Not the time for that now." Granite looked up at Death with a worried look on his face, and Death realized this.

"Yes, my friend, be worried, for as soon as I'm done with this animal, I will destroy you…"

Robin looked at Granite; his face was in deep thought.

"Well?"

"Well what? The only way we can stop him is if we reemerge the host." His face suddenly struck with an idea.

"Robin, how good are you with miracles?" He pulled out his birdarangs.

"I've been in some tough thickets." He smiled slightly, and looked forward.

"That's good then, I sure hope you're not afraid of death boy, because you're about to see it at its fullest."

"I've always wanted to try something like this…" The smile disappeared, and the two heroes charged, with a ferocious fury cry they jumped into the fray. Not knowing what was to come next, their minds blank with one word. One word that kept repeating over and over, Relentlessly pounding at the walls of their psyche, never letting them forget that face, of the being that stood in front of them…Death.

**_I seriously hope that was ok guys, sorry I was really tired so again its not up to par GOD DANGIT. I promise though the plot will be getting thicker. If enough reviews come in I might actually edit this chapter to make it better :P but anways I hoped you all enjoyed chapter four of _** Titans meet the Elementals.


End file.
